Precious Blue Eyes
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Yami lies in bed with Seto and thinks back through the time he's been with his precious Blue Eyes. SetoYami. Oneshot


Precious Blue Eyes

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Yami lies in bed with Seto and thinks back through the time he's been with his precious Blue Eyes. SetoYami. One-shot

* * *

Yami rolled slightly, but stopped when the body lying near him shifted. The former Pharaoh smiled, running his fingers soothingly through the brown hair of his lover, Seto Kaiba.

It still surprised Yami to this day, the fact that he was currently dating/sleeping with his former rival, the man who had wanted to destroy him. Only a month after Yami had separated from Yugi the two had discovered their strange sort of affection through a total and complete accident. They had been fighting about something that Yami still couldn't remember, and then Yami had found himself pinned to the wall, his lips locked in Seto's passionate and powerful kiss.

Both had been shocked, Seto a little astonished that he would do such a thing, Yami's head spinning and knees weak from the passionate lip-lock. Seto had disappeared, leaving Yami wide-eyed and confused. They hadn't had contact again for nearly two months.

Despite both trying to avoid the other, they found themselves drawn together, as though magnetized. Eventually Seto made the first move, inviting Yami out to dinner for the night. Tentative hand-holds and soft kisses quickly turned into passionate love-making and kisses that left both breathless, and now, eight months after they had begun dating, Yami was perfectly happy.

As Seto shifted again Yami started humming softly, and old lullaby that he faintly remembered his father singing to him. It was one of his few childhood memories, and he cherished it. The haunting melody lulled Seto back into sleep, and the man wrapped his arms tighter around the former Pharaoh's waist.

Being with Seto had brought up memories of his past that he hadn't known, even after regaining them all. At first it was just flashes, a kiss, a heated whisper, a loving embrace. Then it turned into full-length dreams were he found himself ravished by Seth, nights of stealing away to his chambers where they could be alone.

At first Yami had been surprised, and even a little embarrassed. Seto, sensing his partner's unease, had asked what was wrong. Yami, a little red in the face, had been able to explain it, along with what he was feeling.

Seto had smiled, chuckled slightly, and then pulled his lover into his arms. "Even then we could not resist each other."

This had made Yami feel much better, and after another night of passion and desire, he had slept deep and well.

Only a month after that incident, six months into their dating, Seto had asked Yami to come and live within him at the Kaiba mansion. Yami, surprised, had delightedly accepted. This had been a little hard though, as Yami had had to leave Yugi's where he had been staying.

Yugi had been sad, and had not wanted his partner to leave, but he had been supportive. Yami had not realized this at first, and, confused and worried, had confronted the younger.

Yugi had laughed it off. "Come on mou hitori no boku, I might not want you to leave, but I still support you!" The boy had sat Yami down, facing him on his bed. "I don't want you to go because I love you, and because I'll miss you dearly. But I want you to be happy, and if Seto is who makes you happy then I'm behind you 100 percent!"

Yami, deeply touched by Yugi's words, had embraced his hikari, burying his nose in that multicolored hair. "Oh aibou… I love you too, and I shall miss you as well. Thank you for your support."

"Promise you'll visit? And that I can visit you?" Yugi had asked into his other half's throat.

Yami, his eyes burning a little, had tightened his hold. "Of course aibou. I wouldn't have it any other way." The two had simply held each other for a long time, no communication necessary for understanding.

The first week or so at Seto's had been a little uncomfortable, but Yami had discovered that he fit right in. Mokuba had instantly declared him Yami nii-sama, excited to have another older sibling. As for Seto's butler and few other servants, they had adjusted quickly, taking to calling him 'Master Yami.'

Seto had insisted that they share a room, and Mokuba, with his developing teenage mind, had instantly suspected something. His unfortunate downfall was that he tried to confirm his suspicions.

The unfortunate boy had walked in on something that he had probably never wanted to see. Yami and Seto, their limbs entangled and lips locked, lower halves thankfully covered by the sheets. Yami was groaning into Seto's mouth with each surge of the brunette's body, and it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Mokuba had somehow managed to keep this from his brothers, and was glad of it.

A month later the two had their first crisis together. After a romantic dinner and night out they were heading home, walking hand and hand through the moonlit night when a drunk driver had barreled out of the dark, no headlights.

Yami, surprisingly, had reacted first, shoving Seto out of the way with a sharp cry. The brunette had hit the ground, an instant later hearing the car collide with Yami a moment later.

Seto had felt his life fall apart as Yami hit the ground with a sickening thud, and lay still. He had been on his feet a moment later, running as he screamed his lover's name.

Yami had been aware when he'd gotten there, dazed, but aware. Seto had checked his eyes to find them dilated, but other than that Yami seemed fine. Seto had praised God, kissing the former Pharaoh and embracing him gently.

After taking Yami to the hospital, however, things grew worse. Yami couldn't focus, he had trouble balancing, and Seto had to call him multiple times to get his attention. The doctors, after checking him out, had confirmed that it was merely a concussion, and had reassured the brunette. And after a night of waking him every two hours, Yami was perfectly fine, just a little bruised.

This near-loss had brought the two closer and Yami and Seto's love for one another grew. Yami had never been so happy, and Seto was finally beginning to smile and laugh freely.

Yami continued to stroke his lover's hair as he recalled these events, his crimson eyes closed and the lullaby rumbling in his throat and chest. As the song came to an end Yami felt Seto shift, and then blue eyes captured his.

"I didn't know you could sing…" Seto murmured, nuzzling his lover's cheek gently.

"Never wanted you to know." Yami purred, returning the gentle caress. "Because you would make me sing."

Seto chuckled in an affirmative way, and then laid his head back against Yami's shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

Yami smiled. "Us. Our first kiss, first date, moving in, the accident, things like that."

Seto chuckled again. "Mokuba?"

Yami's deep laugh sounded. "Yes. That too." The Pharaoh stroked his lover's cheek gently, his crimson eyes thoughtful. "You know I love you, right Seto?"

Seto blinked, a little confused. "Of course, Atem. Why would you ask?"

Yami shivered at the use of his real name. Only Yugi and Seto called him that, though Yugi usually called him 'mou hitori no boku.' It was a term of love, a way for Seto to show his love. Yami loved it. "I just, wanted to… make sure…"

Seto seemed a little worried, but he kissed his Pharaoh gently. "I love you too, Atem. Are you feeling okay?"

Yami shook himself. "Sorry. I'm fine, I promise, my precious Blue Eyes."

Seto blinked. "Blue Eyes?"

Yami smiled. "Well, it is your favorite monster, and you are a lot like them. You are graceful, beautiful, powerful, strong, and sometimes have a loud roar." That caused both to chuckle. "And your bite is usually worse than your bark. And you do have blue eyes."

Seto chuckled. "I never knew that you thought of me that way, Atem. You've thought that out, haven't you?"

Yami smiled. "Maybe… Maybe not."

Seto grinned. "You act so innocent sometimes, and that's why I love you."

"Is that the only reason?" Yami asked playfully, tapping his lover's nose.

Seto shook his head. "Of course not. I love you because you are who you are. You are strong, smart, and incredibly beautiful."

Yami's cheeks warmed slightly, and Seto chuckled softly. At that moment the door opened, Mokuba sticking his head into the room. "Are you two going to sleep all day?"

Yami smiled at the younger. "No. We're not. We'll get up now."

"Yea, it's your turn to cook breakfast, Yami!" Mokuba said with a grin, closing the door. The two got up, going to the closet. Seto slid up behind Yami, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover's waist. After exchanging a soft kiss Seto moved away, leaving Yami to get dressed.

He moved to his own closet, reaching inside and pulling out a small black velvet box. He turned it over in his hands, and then pulled the simple black titanium band from the cream-colored pillows.

'I hope he's as ready for this as I am…' Seto thought, swallowing thickly. The normally confident CEO moved over to Yami, who had just finished pulling on a pair of sleeping pants, opening his mouth. "Um, Atem? Love?"

Yami blinked, turning to face the brunette, a look of questioning on his sharp features. "Yes Seto?"

Seto played with the ring in his hand, and then locked eyes with his lover, capturing those magnificent crimson eyes with his. "I love you Yami. I love you so much that it hurts, so much that if I were to lose you I would die. You are my breath, my heart, my life, and I'm so blessed to have you."

Yami was suspicious by this time, his crimson eyes narrowed in confusion. Seto swallowed again, and then grasped Yami's hand, kneeling on one knee in front of his lover and bringing out the ring. Yami's eyes widened, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"And so, will you marry me Atem?" Seto asked softly, his blue eyes meeting Yami's.

Yami opened his mouth, but was for once lost for words. "S-Seto…I…" A gentle and warm smile spread across his lips. "I will. Of course I will."

The two embraced, lips meeting with a collision of love and happiness. Seto slipped the ring on Yami's finger, and then the two kissed once more, lacing their fingers together and heading for the kitchen.

Mokuba met them about halfway, his eyes sparkling as he looked towards the couples' joined hands. "About time Seto! I was wondering when you would ask him!"

Yami blinked in surprise when a few servants started a chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Yami was startled as Seto grabbed him, leaning him backwards and kissing him. The ex-Pharaoh wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, kissing back. He was where he belonged, with his precious Blue Eyes.

* * *

Spur of the moment, first YuGiOh fic, don't be too hard! Happy Chrismahanakawanza! 


End file.
